


Crave

by orphan_account



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Explicit Language, F/M, Haunted!Joseph, Humiliation, Rape, jouli, slight body horror, still really wish this ship was called JoKid...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Ruvik's twisted STEM, man becomes monster, and Joseph falls victim to a horrible madness. Too bad Julie had to be there too...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crave

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most recent smutty thing I've written, hope there's some improvement from my other stuff?

Her heart pounded in her chest as Julie tried not to scream from her hiding spot under a broken bed. The sounds of determined footsteps echoed faintly from an unknown distance. Were they getting closer, or further? The door to the room creaking open answered her question.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are..." A sinister voice called.

Julie held her breath. The footsteps came closer and a pair of shoes came into view, the same shoes Joseph wore.

"Maybe if you come out now I'll give you a head start." The voice teased.

This place, STEM, was turning Joseph into a monster. Julie knew there was a way to stop it, she just needed time. But Joseph was relentlessly chasing her, and she couldn't bring herself to hurt him if it could be avoided.

"Julie... You think you're safe under there?"

Suddenly, a hand grabbed Julie's short hair and dragged her out from under the bed. She screamed and tried to fight back and flee, but Joseph easily had the upper hand and slammed her hard into a wall. She cried out in pain from the impact and lashed out at Joseph. She managed to hit him in the jaw and he dropped her. She bolted from the room, heels clicking frantically on the floor as she did. She turned a corner and hid in a small room, cursing when she realized there was no way out if Joseph came in behind her. Embedded in the wall was an axe, which she pulled out and crouched defensively inside a wardrobe. No doubt if Joseph came in and opened the wardrobe, he wouldn’t be expecting her to be crouched. 

Footsteps approached, followed by the sounds of a door being opened and closed. In the wardrobe, Julie tensed. Somehow Joseph was able to follow her perfectly. She would have to fight him. Julie tightened her grip on the axe and waited. Through the narrow slats in the wardrobe doors she could see Joseph pacing around the room.

“I’ve enjoyed this little game, Kidman. But it’s time for it to end.”

Suddenly, Julie’s world is thrown sideways and she feels herself falling, then landing on something sharp. Joseph had knocked over the wardrobe and the axe sliced into Julie’s upper arm. The wardrobe was turned again, and Joseph dragged her out of it. His hands closed around her throat and squeezed.

“Haa!”

Julie struggled again, but this time Joseph grabbed both of her hands and pinned them above her head.

“Fucking bitch. You really thought you would get away? I should take my time with you.”

Julie thought her neck was going to snap from how hard Joseph was gripping her. Her vision faded and spots appeared before her eyes.

“I’m going to make you suffer. You’re going to beg for your life like the worthless shit you are.”

She could hear Joseph chuckling darkly in her ear. When did he get so close to her? She was yanked to her feet before getting thrown roughly on a bed. Panic washed over her and made Julie’s blood run cold. Certainly Joseph wasn’t going to..!? 

Angry lips crashed against Julie’s and sharp teeth bit into her, splitting the bottom lip. When she gasped in pain and shock, she felt a tongue push its way into her mouth and dominate her. Joseph climbed on top of her and forced her legs apart. His lips left hers to travel down to her neck and leave harsh bites and marks on the skin there.

“No! Joseph, please stop!”

Julie managed to slam an elbow into Joseph’s face, and was rewarded with just as hard as a blow. It left her disoriented, and Joseph hit her again.

“This is your fault Kidman! We got dragged into this because of you.”

He grabbed the front of her shirt and tore it open, exposing her toned body and lacy black bra. Joseph put his lips to the shell of Julie’s ear and chuckled darkly.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this... Having to see you strut about the station each day. I bet you like being the center of attention, don’t you slut?”

Joseph roughly squeezed Julie’s left breast and she whimpered.

“How many times have you imagined me or Seb bending you over a desk and fucking you? Or would you rather be cuffed to the holding cell bars and left there for anyone?”

Julie whimpered again.

“This isn’t you Joseph, don’t do this..!”

“Shut up! You’re mine now, to fuck as I please. And I think when I’m done with you I’ll see what else wants a round.”

Sharp teeth sank into Julie’s neck again, drawing blood. Joseph lapped at the coppery fluid, savouring the taste as it blossomed across his tongue.

“I hope the rest of you is just as sweet.” He purred.

He let his hands roam Julie’s body, growing harder with each scared noise that escaped her. He pulled off her pants and rubbed circles around her clit through her panties, a wicked smirk creeping onto his face.

“You’re wet. So you do want to be fucked like some whore. Well, it would be rude to deny you, wouldn’t it?”

He tore off her panties and stuck two fingers into Julie. She screamed and tried to twist away but was stopped by Joseph who held her down by pinning her thighs with his legs. He thrust the fingers in and out of her, thumb circling the sensitive bundle of nerves and grinding into it. A strangled moan escaped Julie then, and she bit down on her already torn lip to stop it.

“That’s right you slut. Moan, show me how much you like it.”

“Fuck..! You..!”

Joseph chuckled darkly.

“If you’re offering, who am I to say no?”

Julie tried desperately to tear herself from Joseph’s grasp. She had lost a good amount of blood from the axe wound and it had weakened her significantly. Joseph also was using most of his body weight to keep her pinned to the bed. Julie’s shame also weakened her. It didn’t matter how enraged she was at being held down against her will, or how sickened she was, her body still reacted to the stimulus it was getting from Joseph. She writhed in his grasp, forcing herself to keep quiet despite the tremors of pleasure coursing through her. Joseph leaned forward and forced their lips together once again, savouring once more the taste of Julie’s blood and nibbling on the shell of her ear. 

“I know you’re close.” He hissed.

A smirk blossomed across his face. Julie screamed and struggled in Joseph’s grasp and managed to slam her knee into the side of his face. Joseph grunted in pain and gripped Julie’s throat. Her screams died off and she struggled to breathe as Joseph applied more pressure.

“You shouldn’t have done that!” He snarled.

“I was taking care of you wasn’t I? Giving you the attention no one else did? But you couldn’t just lay back and enjoy it, could you?”

Julie gasped, clawing frantically at Joseph’s hands around her throat. Her efforts did nothing other than enrage him and tear open the back of one of the hands.

“Well, I’m going to enjoy you Kidman... I’m going to enjoy every bit of you.”

He undid his pants with one hand and kept the other firmly on Julie’s throat. She could tell that she wasn’t going to suffocate at this rate, Joseph let just enough air pass through that she would stay conscious. But her strength was gone, even fueled by adrenaline and rage Julie couldn’t do anything against Joseph and closed her eyes and tilted her head back as tears formed and fell over the closed lids. She heard the tell-tale sound of a belt hitting the floor, followed by a shift in Joseph’s weight atop her. A sound almost like a moan escaped him before he was inside her and thrusting.

The first thrust forced a cry from Julie and she gasped to recover her lost oxygen. Her eyes flew open and she looked at him fearfully. He had a wicked grin on his face and stared down at Julie with lust filled eyes as he continued to harshly piston into her. Julie didn’t know how long he fucked her, she drifted in and out of consciousness and at times was only vaguely aware of what was happening. She knew that at some point her own hips began to jerk in time with Joseph’s thrusts and she realized with disgust that her gasping exhales had turned into defeated moans. She knew that despite how defiled she felt, she was going to climax.

When it finally happened, a shrill moan tore itself from Julie’s throat. The sound made Joseph laugh cruelly and as Julie’s walls stopped their contracting around Joseph he too found his release. The hot liquid filled Joseph and when he pulled out it leaked onto the dirty bed they laid on. Joseph roughly pulled Julie to her feet and slammed her against a wall. Not a sound escaped her, and she slid to the ground defeated. Joseph made a disappointed noise by her lack of emotion and put his pants back on with a bored expression.

“I expected you to be more fun, Kidman.” He said plainly.

He walked over to Julie and ruffled her hair, giving it a rough tug as he did.

“Why don’t you stay here? I’m sure some more guys would love to have some fun too.”


End file.
